Mermaid Man
On-Screen Appearance The Conch Signal! The Conch Signal is blown and M.M and B.B run into the arena. How They Work Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy have a unique way of working. While a duo team character, they don't function like a normal tag team character. You press A in order to switch between MM and BB. K.O-ing one of them doesn't count as a full K.O. They're only K.O'd when both are off stage. Rather then having individual movesets, the two have a shared moveset. Only difference is the effects given when performed. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Water Balls MM/BB will create a water-ball. These water balls travel in a straight line, with a maximum distance being around a quarter of the average stage. MM's water balls are faster but have less knock back while BB's water balls have high knock back but are very slow. These also have effects on different elements. * Fire - Extinguishes the move, I.E cancelling it. * Magic - Stuns the opponent * Electricity - Electrocutes the opponent Side Special - Dog Paddle MM or BB will dog-paddle forwards. When coming in contact with an enemy, they drag them along for as long as the move is held on for. MM is faster and has a tighter grip but that's roughly it, while BB has the ability to jump and can change direction but has a much weaker grip and is slower. Up Special - Raging Whirlpool The only move the two share. They form a whirlpool. The whirlpool can roam across the stage at whim. Once in contact with an opponent, they get sucked it. Rather then dealing damage however, when the move is cancelled, depending on how long the move is held on for, the higher the knockback on release is. This move can only be performed when both MM and BB are available. When it's only MM or BB, it's replaced with a generic recovery move. Down Special (Mermaid Man) - Set it to Wumbo Mermaid Man uses his belt, but since it's set to Wumbo, it causes him to shrink the opponent. It basically works like a "poison mushroom" on command. There's a 1/10 chance it'll backfire, shrinking the duo. Down Special (Barnacle Boy) - Sulphur Vision First, BB will take an item from an opponent. Next, the player has a choice to "destroy it late", A.K.A storing it in his pocket so he can use it for himself (maximum 1 item hold) or use his "Sulphur Vision" and destroy it, unable to use again. 1/10 chance his sulphur vision fails, forcing you to "destroy it later" Final Smash - Sea Creatures, Unite! The two of them yell out "SEA CREATURES, UNITE!!!" and a herd of elderly Fish assemble. The elderly fish will then walk around the stage, picking up random enemies and throwing them off the stage. The final smash lasts for 35 seconds or untill all other opponents are K.O'd. KOSFX Mermaid Man KOSFX1: "EVIL!" KOSFX2: "AWAYYYYY!!!" Star KOSFX: "EEEVILLLLLL!!!" Screen KOSFX: "Barnacle Boy!" Barnacle Boy KOSFX1: *grunt* KOSFX2: *groan* Star KOSFX: "EVILLLL!!!" Screen KOSFX: "Mermaid Man!" Taunts Mermaid Man Up: "We have to get back those stolen naggie daddies!" Sd: "STOP SHOUTIN' I'M NAPPIN'!!!" Dn: "Listen up you villains! I wanna eat my meatloaf!" Barnacle Boy Up: "This better be good!" Sd: "I wanna be called Barnacle MAN!" Dn: "I knew this was a bad idea..." Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: MM: "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy...UNITE!!!" Victory 2: MM: "You may have won the patties, but the battles rages on!" Victory 3: BB: "We did it, ya old coot!" MM: "Who are you?" Lose/Clap: *fainted* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - ??? *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Victory Music Kirby Hat Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound "UNITE!!!" Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Sisterly Talk TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Palette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia Category:Playable Characters Category:Ice Climber-Like Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Heros Category:Smash Bros Lawl Starstruck Category:Old Category:Funny Characters Category:Back from the Dead Category:Always Remembered Category:Male Category:Nickelodeon Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:Human Category:Duo Category:Sidekick Category:Crazy Awesome Characters